


Keep

by ledbythreads



Category: Led Zeppelin, Page and Plant - Fandom
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, COVID-19, Established Relationship, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Pandemics, Separation Anxiety, True Love, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23731993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ledbythreads/pseuds/ledbythreads
Summary: One of the Drunk Poems
Relationships: Jimmy Page/Robert Plant
Comments: 11
Kudos: 13





	Keep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [noisy_kitten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noisy_kitten/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [Goldragon (thebookhunter)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebookhunter/pseuds/Goldragon). Log in to view. 



Locked down for twelve years.  
I would choose  
you  
every time.  
My isolation invisible,  
6 feet apart from the only one I ever wanted.

Socially distanced,   
my hands never clean of our original sin.   
Still I longed to touch you.  
Wanted your fever.  
The ache,  
infectious. 

You said we will get through this. 

One day we can walk in the sun.   
Like lovers.   
We can come out,   
of hiding.   
But soon we were accustomed to small spaces.   
40,000 watching our every move.   
But only 5 we trusted. 

I chose you every time.   
Even after the door was shattered.  
Open.  
No home to run to.   
No quarantine.   
I had no immunity.   
No protection.   
Essential visits only. 

I look up at the night sky.  
The same sky.   
As you.   
We are safe,   
but still vulnerable to some  
lapse in vigilance.   
And you could die and I’d  
have no right to claim you. 

At 8pm  
I will go to my window  
And show what I feel.   
In the crowd. 

.

**Author's Note:**

> written for @noisy_kitten


End file.
